Memories
by JadedNoelle
Summary: How does Elizabeth cope with all the things that happened in the last movie? Will/ Elizabeth. Jack and others will appear in later chapters. R&R!!!


Title: Memories  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter One: Nightmares  
  
Bolting upright in her bed, Elizabeth Swann gasped for breath, her brow furrowed and speckled with beads of sweat. Eyes wide with fear, heart racing, her worlds separated as she looked around her room, slowly remembering where she was. One hand flat at her chest, the other holding a little ball of her sheets, her knuckles white, she realized she had been having a dream. A nightmare really. Letting go of her sheets slowly, as if she was afraid to move, Elizabeth ran both of her hands through her hair, which was, from all the tossing and turning, quite disheveled.  
  
Taking a deep and long breath, she leaned back against her headboard, letting her hands drop lifelessly to her sides. Closing her eyes tightly, and shaking her head a little, Elizabeth seemed to calm down. Her breathing having returned to normal, she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, Elizabeth walked across the room and opened her curtains. Very little light entered her room, as the moon was not out that night.  
  
Opening her window, and feeling a warm breeze swift softly into her room, Elizabeth took a deep breath. Looking out into the dark city, and seeing the ocean waves move softly out as far as she could see, she closed her eyes and let the breeze calm her down in her frightened state.  
  
A few minutes later Elizabeth picked up a brush and raked it through her hair. Closing her window, Elizabeth climbed back into her bed and checked her nearby clock. A quarter to two. Knowing that she would be miserable tomorrow if she didn't get plenty of sleep tonight, Elizabeth laid her head down, and forced herself to keep her eyes closed, hoping sleep would come over her.  
  
Elizabeth woke not even two minutes after that. After staring at her clock for another five, she finally got out of bed giving into her own wants.  
  
Picking up her housedress from a chair, and slipping it on, Elizabeth walked quickly and quietly out of her room, not even bothering with a lantern, but picking up light shoes on her way out. Making her way down the stairs, and through the entryway, Elizabeth only paused for a moment near the door to slip on her shoes, but shut the door silently behind her. Walking slowly down her driveway, Elizabeth made the trip she had made numerous times before. Though it was dark, and eerily silent, her feet seemed to lead her across town.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help but smile with relief when she turned the final corner and saw light coming from under the old rotting door, and could hear metal pounding on metal from inside the familiar building. Lifting the rusted latch and pushing the door open with ease, Elizabeth wasn't surprised to see Will Turner hammering away at a sword, bending it into perfect shape.  
  
Seemingly satisfied, he set it in a large bucket of water; sizzles filled the now quiet blacksmith shop as the metal cooled. Elizabeth continued to watch in amazement, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, smiling. He really was a strikingly attractive man. Will walked a few feet, putting the hammer away, along with various other tools.  
  
Elizabeth, still unnoticed, cleared her throat. Will jumped and faced her, clearly startled. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked.  
  
"Not long." Elizabeth said, pushing herself from the wall, and walking towards him.  
  
"What brings you here at such an hour?" Will said, as she came closer.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping well." Elizabeth said truthfully.  
  
Elizabeth stopped in front of him, and he smiled at her. "I'm glad you came down." He whispered, simply. Reaching out for her hand, he slowly entwined her slender fingers, with his rough ones, still in awe of how perfectly they fit together. Looking at their hands he said, "You had the dream again?" It was more a statement than a question.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. " It was worse tonight. I woke up so scared." She looked down, almost shamefully.  
  
With his free hand, Will gently tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him. She held his gaze for several moments. Brushing hair from her eyes, he said, "Don't be ashamed."  
  
Letting go of his hand, Elizabeth reached out and grabbed a little of Will's shirt, pulling him forward. One arm slowly sliding up his arm and eventually curling around his neck, Elizabeth tucked herself under his chin, and took a deep breath, memorizing his scent. Will wrapped his arms around her, hands and the small of her back.  
  
After standing there for a few seconds, Elizabeth said, "I just wish that it would go away. That I could put it behind me."  
  
"You'll get there." Will said. Smirking, though she couldn't see him, he continued, "Plus in a few days, you won't have to walk all across town in the middle of the night, all alone, just to see me."  
  
Elizabeth laughed, grateful he was trying to lighten the mood. "You make me sound so pathetic."  
  
"Well, what can I say? I'm simply irresistible. I can't help it if women want me." Will said, with a fake sigh.  
  
"Well, at least you have one thing right." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Elizabeth stepped back, smiling, looking him in the eyes, and said, "I won't have to walk across town to see you." Will laughed, pretending to be offended, but his smiled giving him away. Leaning forward on her tipsy toes, Elizabeth closed the small space between them, kissing his bottom lip slowly, playfully. She didn't give him a chance to kiss her back, as she pulled back, teasing him. Will pouted lightly.  
  
"Three days, Will, only three days." She said, as she chewed on her bottom lip in excitement, her mouth still only a few inches from his, both her arms around his neck.  
  
"Elizabeth Turner." Will said, as if he was testing it for the first time. Elizabeth grinned, leaning in to kiss him again. He met her halfway.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's chapter one!! I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think. (Or if you have any questions.) Thanx for reading!!!!  
  
Nevaeh  
  
P.S. I LOVE REVIEWS...no pressure... 


End file.
